Harry Potter
Harry Potter is a world in Movie Crossover-Y Road. It is considered the main world out of all the worlds in Movie Crossover-Y Road. It was released on Version 1.0. Figures Classic: * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger * Draco Malfoy * Neville Longbottom * Dudley Dursley * Viktor Krum Rare: * Hagrid * Scabbers * Hedwig * Argus Filch Epic: * Lord Voldemort * Minerva McGonagall * Nearly Headless Nick Secret: * Ginny Weasley * Professor Quirrell * Vernon Dursley * Petunia Dursley * Marjorie Dursley * Fang * Tom Riddle * Severus Snape * Bloody Baron * The Basilisk * Firenze * Fawkes * Norbert * The Golden Snitch Weekend Challenge: #1: Hogwarts Challenge: * Gilderoy Lockhart * Albus Dumbledore #2: Chamber of Secrets Challenge: * Colin Creevey * Moaning Myrtle Unreleased: * Crabbe * Goyle * Cat Hermione * William Weasley * George Weasley * Young Snape * Young Hagrid * Lucius Malfoy * Mad-Eye Moody * Dobby * Aragog * Justin Fletchley * Mr. Olivander * Griphook * Dementor * Sybill Trelawney * Molly Weasley * Sirius Black * Remis Lupin * Fillius Flitwick * Fleur Delacour * Dennis Creevey * Alecto Carrow * Kingsley Shacklebolt * Dolores Umbridge * Luna Lovegood * Xeno Lovegood * Lavender Brown * Mandrake * James Potter * Lily Potter Gameplay The Harry Potter theme world mainly takes place at the Hogwarts School during day-time, but The Quidditch Trillenium Stadium can also be found as a location in the world. Cars have been replaced with spiders, Hogwarts professors, Hogwarts students, and Fluffy, the 3-headed dog. Railroad tracks have been replaced with stone bricks, and the train has been replaced with the famous enemy, The Basilisk. Sometimes, a player can experience an explosion few blocks ahead of him, and water from the bathrooms will fill up the screen re-creating the logs / water scene. However, the water will be dark blue, and logs will have been replaced with toilets and sinks. Finally, the lilypads will have been replaced by floating wastes. While the world takes place in the hallways, many obstacles such as library shelves, moving stairs, small walls, and the Eagle Statue will be blocking your way. Flying candles will also appear all over the screen as decorations, and birds will have been replaced with owls. Rarely, a red or green blur will appear at the edge of a screen for two seconds, before a very fast red or green magic spell will cross the screen, replacing the original police car. When the player doesn't move for too long, the Flying Ford Anglia or Arthur Weasley's car will appear catching up the character and ending the round of gameplay. This world contains twenty-nine characters at the moment and twenty-three characters that are currently unreleased. Gallery Capture d’écran 2017-02-19 à 14.32.26.png|World Logo Promotional Poster 1.png|Promotional Poster 1 Promotional Poster 2.png|Promotional Poster 2 Quiz Promotional Poster 2.png|Quiz Promotional Poster Harry Potter (Character)-0.png|Harry Potter Ron Weasley-0.png|Ron Weasley Hermione Granger.png|Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy.png|Draco Malfoy Neville Longbottom.png|Neville Longbottom Dudley Dursley.png|Dudley Dursley Viktor Krum.png|Viktor Krum Hagrid.png|Hagrid Scabbers.png|Scabbers Hedwig.png|Hedwig Argus Filch.png|Argus Filch Lord Voldemort.png|Lord Voldemort Minerva McGonagall.png|Minerva McGonagall Nearly Headless Nick.png|Nearly Headless Nick Ginny Weasley.png|Ginny Weasley Professor Quirrell.png|Professor Quirrell Vernon Dursley.png|Vernon Dursley Petunia Dursley.png|Petunia Dursley Marjorie Dursley.png|Marjorie Dursley Fang.png|Fang Tom Riddle.png|Tom Riddle Severus Snape.png|Severus Snape Bloody Baron.png|Bloody Baron The Basilisk.png|The Basilisk Firenze.png|Firenze Fawkes.png|Fawkes Norbert-0.png|Norbert Gilderoy Lockhart.png|Gilderoy Lockhart Albus Dumbledore.png|Albus Dumbledore Category:Worlds Category:Harry Potter Category:Version 1.0